theodore_bearfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Bear
Theodore Bear, sometimes referred to by his friends as "The Badass who makes all other survival show hosts look like a bunch of pansies", is a famed Adventure-show host, whose many exploits include being trapped in the rainforests of Sweden and being fired by his production studio via a bullet to the head. Early Life Not much is known about Theodore's early life, but legends state that he is the son of an actual bear and a lumberjack named "Clive", or that he first climbed Mount Everest at the age of 1 with a milk bottle and a dummy. First Major Appearance Theodore's first major appearance was during a presentation about the difficulties of living in Antarctica, and was critically lauded. After this, he made small, under the radar appearances, until he gained a teleportation device from an ex-lover who apparently said "Take the damn thing, maybe it'll zap you into the middle of nowhere!" He later planned to use this for his next show, "Around the World in 0.8 seconds", before a production assistant used the device to take his girlfriend on a date, during which a glass of vodka was spilt onto it. The "Swede Rainforest" Incident During the filming of one episode of "Around the World in 0.8 seconds", the Teleportation Device malfunctioned, stranding Theodore in the middle of a Rainforest located in Sweden. At this time, by some unknown method, a school got in touch with Theodore, and asked him to give an introduction to an assembly. Using an empty beer can, a flashlight, two pieces of chewing gum and a few sticks, Theodore created a rudimentary camera, which he then used to film a short message to start the school's assembly. After this, he wandered through the forest until he came across a friendly tribe of Vikings, unaware that they should have packed up and gone home a few centuries ago. They lent Theodore a Long-ship, who then sailed across the sea on his own. The End of an Era After several years being supported by the production studio of "TMR Films", Theodore's contract was coming to an end, so the studio decided to end Theodore's shows in a definitive way. This was set up to appear that the location that Theodore was surviving was private property, and that the owner and his bodyguards were attempting to kill him. After a long cat-and-mouse game, Theodore was found hiding near a bush, and was "executed" by a Desert Eagle handgun. With Theodore's shows ended completely, TMR Films cut all ties to Theodore, and left him on his own... "Saint George and The Dragon" Project Following his "death", Theodore's career took a nosedive, leaving him penniless. During this time, the same school once again got in touch with him, asking him to create a feature-length introduction to their assembly. With the help of a sole cameraman, Theodore ripped off a HobbyCraft and a Forbidden Planet for his props, and set to work creating what has been considered his Magnum Opus, Theodore Bear and The Dragon. Following the creation, the cameraman pointed out that the film they had created had nothing to do with the design brief given. In a rage, Theodore refused to continue working with the school, and stormed off, tripping over in the process. The Future... The future of Theodore Bear remains uncertain, but certain reports indicate that Theodore has stated that he would return to work with the school, for a sufficiently high fee, but this remains a mystery...